Story of Vegeta and Bulma
by Ofeah
Summary: Czym sa gwiazdy? Czym dla czlowieka jest wszechswiat? Cala rzesza filozofów i naukowców od tysiecy lat próbuje znalezc odpowiedzi na te pytania. Niektórzy dopatruja sie w niebie bóstw, a inni szczescia, które rzekomo daja tak zwane spadajace gwiazdy. Moae i dla zwyklego przedstawiciela rasy ludzkiej cos w tym jest, ale dla Saiyanina napewno nie...
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1. Spóźnienie.

Gdzie jest ten Yamcha? Powinien już tu być. Za chwilę mamy odlot samolotem, a on jak zwykle się spóźnia. Gdyby nie to, że tak długo jesteśmy razem...

- Już jestem. Długo czekałaś?- w końcu przyszedł. W dodatku te głupie pytania. Żałosne.

- Tylko 20 min. Normalka - odpowiedziałam po czym weszłam do samolotu i usiadłam za sterami. Zapięłam pasy.

- Zapnij pasy - powiedziałam.

- Nie muszę, przecież jestem wojown...

- Zapnij pasy bo inaczej nie polecimy.

- No dobra, jak chcesz. - rzucił i zrobił to, co mu poleciłam. Pewnie już zauważył, że nie jestem w humorze. Wcisnęłam guzik kontrolny, kilka guzików prędkości, wyłączyłam hamulce, które natychmiastowo odblokowały koła.

- No to ruszamy. Już nie mogę się doczekać.- powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. Yamcha tylko się skrzywił, bo wiedział, że nie był do szczery uśmiech. No cóż, na nic lepszego nie mogłam się zdobyć. W drodze na pustkowie, gdzie miał przylecieć Goku, nie rozmawialiśmy zbytnio. Yamcha był zły na mnie o to, że jestem nazbyt opiekuńcza wobec Vegety. Książę Saiyan. Przystojny, silny, niezwykle tajemniczy. Tylko zastanawia mnie jedno... Dlaczego o nim myślę?! Przestań Bulma, przestań. Chyba nie muszę znowu przypomninać sobie, że jestem z Yamchą? Nie wiem co się ze mną działo. Coraz bardziej wydawało mi się, że coś mnie omija. Niby mam orzy sobie kogoś, kto jest wyjątkowy dla mnie. Jednak nie potrafiłam zdobyć się na nic więcej... Po jakiejś godzinie wylądowaliśmy. Wszyscy już byli. Kuririn, Songokan, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Picollo i Vegeta... PLASK! Wymierzyłam sobie siarczysty policzek za karę. Spojrzałam się w stronę Yamchy. Patrzył się na mnie zdziwiony, a jego oczy pytały : co ci jest do cholery? Zamyślił się po czym machnął ręką i wysiadł. Kolejny ma mnie za wariatkę. Nie fajnie. Wyłączyłam pojazd i wysiadłam. Mam na sobie tę czerwoną sukienkę w paski, poza tym moje włosy są nienagannie podkręcone i... Westchnęłam. Nie pozbędę się tych myśli. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem byłam coraz bliżej kompromitacji. Czułam to. Palnę coś głupiego i spalę ze wstydu. Nic bardziej pocieszającego. Yamcha rozmawiał z Tenshinhanem, a Songokan z Krilanem. Szatan Serduszko medytował w cieniu "drzewa". Żeby chociaż były na nim liście. Każdy kto nie znał Szatana, pomyślałby, że śpi, ale wiadomo jest, że koncentrował swoją siłę trenując przy tym swoją wytrwałość. Ach ci wojownicy. Nic innego im w głowie. Omiotłam wszystkich wzrokiem. Coś było nie tak. Gdzie się podział Vegeta? Ach tak. Jak zawsze zdala od wszystkich siedzi dumnie na kamieniu. Prawie jak książę. Mam na myśli prawie, bo śmiesznie wyglądał w tych żółtych spodniach i różowej koszuli z napisem BAD MAN na plecach. Dałam mu taki zestaw jakiś czas temu.

- Cześć chłopacy! - przywitałam się i podeszłam najpierw do Songokana.

- Dzieńdobry Bulmo. - odparł mały, a ja w tym samym czasie poczochrałam mu czuprynę. Saiyanie mieli niesamowite włosy. W prawdzie syn Songa był pół- saiyaninem, bo jego matka jest ziemianką, ale na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał on bardziej ojca niż matkę. Chi- chi nie byłaby z tego zadowolona.

- Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać powrotu ojca. Nie przejmuj się, my także.

- Czekałem na to bardzo długo. Ztęskniłem się... - Songokan spuścił głowę i zarumienił się. W tej samej chwili Vegeta wyraził swoje poirytowanie w postaci dosadnego chrząknięcia. Zrobił to dlatego, bo uważał, że wojownik nie powinien przywiązywać się do żadnej istoty. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że syn nie miałby tęsknić za ojcem. Ale Vegeta to całkiem inny typ. Przyglądałam mu się ukradkiem do czasu kiedy wrzasnął :

- Co się na mnie tak gapisz?! - chciałam przeprosić, ale niesamowita złość wezbrała we mnie i odpowiedziałam:

- A co, książę Saiyan nie życzy sobie, żeby ziemianka na niego patrzała?!

- Hmpf... - odsapnął z tym jakże książęcym poirytowaniem. Byłam tak zajęta udawaniem obrażonej, że nie zauwarzyłam ogólnego poruszenia wśród zgromadzonych.

- Co się stało? - zapytałam.

- Coś się tu zbliża. - odparł Yamcha.

- To statek kosmiczny. - poprawił go Szatan Serduszko. Niewiarygodnie szybko przemieścił się spod drzewa i stanął obok nas. Nie powiem, przestraszył mnie. Spojrzałam w górę. Nie widziałam nic specjalnego. Zerknęłam na przyjaciół. Na ich twarzach malował się niepokój. Obserwowali to coś a ich wzrok przemieszczał się coraz szybciej na wzgórze oddalone jakiś kilometr od nas.


	2. Chapter 2

II. Powrót wroga.

- To Freezer. Czuję jego złowrogą moc. - powiedział Songokan.

- Czujecie? Jak zawsze z obstawą. Żałosne. - odparł Krilan. Na samo słowo "Freezer" sparaliżowało mnie. Przypomniałam sobie ten koszmarny finał podróży na Nameck. Bezlitosny, krwiożerczy Freezer. Nikt nie zdołał go pokonać. Pamiętam, jak przerażona siedziałam na małej wysepce i czekałam na Songokana i Krilana. Pomyśleć, że zostawili mnie bezbronną i samą. Wzdrygnęło mną. Pozostali musieli to wyczuć. Przenieśli na sekundę swoją uwagę na mnie, po czym dalej obserwowali statek.

- Jedno jest pewne. Teraz, kiedy się wyleczył po walce z Songo, jest o wiele silniejszy. - wywnioskował Tenshinhan.

- Niesamowita siła... - zawiesił głos Krilan - Bez Songa nie przeżyjemy. To pewne. Zmiażdży nas jak te kamyki. - Ścisnął niewielki odłamek głazu, którym bawił się już wcześniej dla zabicia nudy, otworzył dłoń i wypuścił popiół po nim. Vegeta, widocznie zdenerwowany tą wypowiedzią wstał i podbiegł do Krilana i chwycił go za kołnierz pomarańczowego stroju od Kamesenina.

- Pamiętaj szczylu, że jestem tu jeszcze ja! Żaden Saiyanin niższej klasy nie będzie lepszy ode mnie, zrozumiałeś? - wykrzyczał prosto w twarz mniejszemu od siebie.

- Nnnibbbyyy jjjakkki niżższzej kkllasyy Saiyanin? - zapytał Krilan jąkając się przy tym, bo Vegeta dosyć mocno nim potrząsał.

- Mam na myśli Kakarotto głąbie! - odparł wojownik po czym rzucił Krilana o ziemię. Przyglądałam się tej sytuacji z wielkim zdziwieniem. Nie widziałam jeszcze takiego zirytowania u Vegety. Krilan musiał mu nadepnąć na jego wygórowane ego.

- Daj mu spokój, chłopak ma rację. - powiedział Serduszko nawet nie spoglądając na Vegetę. Oglądał lądowanie statku Freezera i jego świty. Vegeta zmierzył Piccolo wzrokiem, a przechodząc obok niego trącił go ramieniem. Jeśli myślał, że wyprowadzi tym Szatana z równowagi to grubo się mylił. Krilan wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu.

- Polećmy bliżej. Niedaleko wzgórza będzie lepszy widok. Potem włączymy się do akcji - powiedział Serduszko.

- Uważajmy przy locie, nie możemy zdradzić naszej obecności.- pouczył Tenshinhan.

- Masz rację. Oni mają detektory. Jak się zagapimy, to pokażą im, że się zbliżamy. - powiedział Songokan. Następnie wzniósł się w powietrze i poleciał powoli na miejsce. Po kolei reszta zaczęła go naśladować. Vegeta nie zważając na rady wzbił się w powietrze z niewiarygodną szybkością i już był za wzgórzem.

- Debil. - stwierdził Yamcha. Chyba sam jesteś debilem, chciałam powiedzieć. Nie miałam jednak ochoty na kolejną kłótnię. Już Yamcha miał odlecieć, kiedy przypomniał sobie o mnie. Stałam z założonymi rękami na klatce piersiowej. Jak mógł zapomnieć, że musi mnie wziąć na ręce? Przecież nie potrafię latać. Podszedł do mnie i złapał niedbale, po czym także wzniósł się w górę i poleciał. Po chwili byliśmy już na miejscu. Stanęłam na nogi, zachwiałam sie trochę, ale w końcu odzyskałam równowagę. Dołączyłam do reszty razem z Yamchą. Obserwowali jak żołnierze Freezera stanowili wartę wokół statku.

- I co teraz? - zapytał Songokan.

- Czekamy na twojego ojca. - odpowiedział niepewnie Krilan i spojrzał się w kierunku Vegety. Ten nie zaszczycił go nawet małym chrząknięciem.


	3. Chapter 3

III. Nieznajomy.

Banda idiotów. Kakarotto i jego klan pajacy działa mi już na nerwy. Pokonam Freezera. Zemsta będzie słodka. Na samą myśl o zabiciu Freeza poprawił mi się humor. Tyle upokorzeń, tyle lat służenia mu... W dodatku wysadził moją planetę w powietrze. Mój ojciec... Jego też zabił, podobnie jak wszystkich Saiyan. Zostałem tylko ja, Radim, Nappa i ten głupek... Cóż, zostali Ci najsilniejsi, czyli ja i Kakarott. Niedługo się z nim rozprawię.

- Polećmy bliżej. Niedaleko wzgórza będzie lepszy widok. Potem włączymy się do akcji - powiedział Serduszko.

- Uważajmy przy locie, nie możemy zdradzić naszej obecności.- pouczył Tenshinhan.

- Masz rację. Oni mają detektory. Jak się zagapimy, to pokażą im, że się zbliżamy. - powiedział Songokan. Syn Songa jest pół- można tak zanieszyścić naszą rasę? Skrzyżowanie Saiynina z ziemianką. Idiotyzm. Podobno to połączenie sprawiło, że ten mały jest tak silny. Ale to tylko dzieciak, nie wierzę w to, że mógłby w przyszłości zająć się na poważnie walką. Na dodatek to przywiązanie do rodzica. Żałosne. Cała reszta wzniosła się w górę i poszybowała za wzgórze. Na co mi ich głupie uwagi? Wzbiłem się w powietrze i poleciałem jak najszybciej na miejsce. Nie będę się słuchał tych popaprańców. Ukryłem się za wielką pomarańczową skałą. Zaciekawiła mnie sytuacja przy statku. Wokół niego stróżowała świta Freezera. Pilnowali czegoś. A raczej kogoś. Jest, to on. Wyszedł ze środka. Towarzyszył mu ojciec. Hmm... Trochę dziwnie wygląda. No tak, jest posklejany. Kakarotto nieźle go poturbował po zamianie w super wojownika. Podobno przeciął go w pół. Wzdrygnęło mną na widok tych doczepionych żelaznych nóg. Szkoda, że nie słyszę o czym mówi Freezer do swoich żołnierzy.

- Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Freezer rozkazał swoim ludziom wykosić wszystkich ludzi, których napotkają. - powiedział Szatan Serduszko.

- Skąd to wiesz Szatanie? Przecież statek jest oddalony od nas o jakiś kilometr! - zapytała Bulma. Idiotka z niej. Przecież ten zielony pajac ma super słuch.

- Głupie pytanie. - stwierdził nameczanin - słyszę wszystko co mówi. Bulma zamrugała swoimi niebieskimi oczami ze zdumienia. Przeniosła swoją uwagę na mnie. Rzuciłem jej pogardliwe spojrzenie i odwróciłem się. Niech sobie nie myśli, że będę jej wdzięczny za pomoc. Nie potrzebowałem jej, a tym bardziej nie prosiłem o nią. Dlaczego więc ciągle z niej korzystałem? Ojciec Bulmy miał super sprzęt do treningu. Nie mogłem tego nie wykorzystać. W pewnej chwili wyczułem ogromną moc. Był to ktoś o wiele silniejszy od Freezera. Czyżby Kakarott?

- Czujecie to samo co ja? - zapytał ten dureń Yamcha.

- Tak. Ta ogromna moc kieruje się wprost na statek Freezera. - potwierdził Szatan.

- Może to mój tata ! - zaczął cieszyć się Songokan. Prędki to on nie jest. Wywnioskowałem to już wcześniej. Tylko on mógłby władać taką siłą. Przewyższa nawet mnie. Zezłościła mnie ta wiadomość. Skała przede mną pękła. Nic nie mogło bardziej mnie tak zdenerwować niż myśl, że ten pajac jest ode mnie silniejszy. Nieznajoma postać była coraz to bliżej statku. Wróg kazał swoim żołnierzom odlecieć i wybić ludzi w promieniu 100 metrów. Kiedy chcieli już opuścić to miejsce, tajemnicza postać zaatakowała ich z niewiarygodną prędkością i wybiła kilkunastu z nich. Następnie wylądowała około dziesięć metrów od Freezera. Nie wyglądał na Kakarotto.

- To nie Songo. To ktoś inny, ale kto? Nie mam pojęcia.- stwierdził Tenshinhan.

- Jak wy możecie to wszystko widzieć? Ja ledwo zauważam statek. - powiedziała Bulma. Szlak mnie zaraz trafi. Ziemianie są najsłabszą rasą we wszechświecie jaką dotychczas spotkałem.

- Racja, ten ktoś jest bardzo młody. - zauważył Krilan.

- Co się tam dzieje? - zapytała Bulma.

- Ten chłopak rozmawia z Freezerem. Ciekawe co z tego wyniknie. - odpowiedział Szatan Serduszko. Byłem cholernie ciekawy, kim jest ten młodzieniec i jak to możliwe, że jest taki silny. Niewiarygodne, a jednak.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Śmierć Freezera.

- Kim jesteś? - usłyszałem pytanie zaraz po tym, jak zlikwidowałem kilku żołnierzy Freezera. Musiałem to zrobić. Kazał im polecieć do najbliższej wioski i wybić wszystkich ludzi w niej mieszkających.

- Nie pozwolę Ci zniszczyć świata. - powiedziałem ze spokojem. Był on jednak udawany, bo w głębi duszy bardzo przeżywałem tę straszną tragedię. Muszę się jak najszybciej z nim rozprawić.

- Powtórz, co powiedziałeś. - rozkazał ten większy. Mama mówiła, że to ojciec tego tyrana. Wyglądał ochydnie. Poza tym, że był wielki jak dąb miał także dwa rogi na głowie, taki sam pancerz jak kosmiczni wojownicy i trzy palce u stóp.

- Wszystkich was zlikwiduję bez wyjątku. - odpowiedziałem.

- Ach tak? Jesteś bardzo odważny, ale chyba nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia. - oznajmił Freezer. Heh, właśnie, że wiem. Nie spodziewał się jaką wiedzę posiadam. To go zgubi.

- Wiem kim jesteś. Tyran Freezer. Wiem o tobie wszystko.

- Pochlebiasz mi. - uśmiechnął się.

- Mam za zadanie zlikwidować cię. - powiedziałem. Jak narazie nie mogę pokazać mu swojej siły. Niech myśli, że ma nade mną przewagę.

- Grr... Nie dorastasz mi do pięt. Zajmijcie się nim. - zezłościłem go. Kazał żołnierzom mnie zlikwidować. Nic z tego.

- Już ja się z nim rozprawię. - powiedział jeden z wojowników.

- Zostaw go mnie, poradzę sobie z nim. - oznajmił drugi, równie pewny siebie i swoich umiejętności. Nacisnął guzik od detektora i zmierzył nim moją siłę. Są śmieszni. Nie mają pojęcia, że mogę ją ukrywać.

- Heheh, - zaśmiał się obrzydliwie.- wskazuje tylko pięć jednostek. Zaraz zginiesz. I to szybko! - powiedział i wycelował we mnie bronią laserową. Łatwizna. Odbiłem pocisk ręką. Wylądował gdzieś za wzgórzem i wybuchł. Odgarnąłem kosmyk z czoła. Mogłem posłuchać matki i ściąć włosy.

- Ooo... - powiedział Freezer.

- Ja się nim zajmę! - wykrzyczał następny żołnierz. Skinął na innych tym samym dając znak do ataku. Ruszyli na mnie. Wyciągnąłem miecz i w szaleńczym tańcu sprzedawałem im cios za ciosem. Ostrze przecinało wszystko na co się natknęło z niewiarygodną lekkością. Uwielbiałem moją broń nie tylko za to, że była praktycznie niezniszczalna, ale dlatego, że zrobiła go dla mnie mama. Kiedy skończyłem, wylądowałem przed nimi. Domykając miecz do końca w pokrowcu sprawiłem, że wszyscy upadli. Koniec tego przedstawienia. Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby go zgładzić. Jeden z sługusów Freezera stał jako jedyny jak otępiały. Jego jednego zostawiłem. Jako ostrzeżenie, pociąłem mu tylko zbroję. Była cała w kawałkach. Usłyszałem trzask. Detektor jednego z żołnierzy pękł porażony wielkością mojej siły.

- Nieźle sobie radzisz chłopcze. - odparł Freezer. Zupełnie nie poruszyło go to, że zabiłem dwunastu jego żołnierzy.

- Świetnie się bronisz jak na ziemianina. - powiedział ten większy.

- Szykuj się, teraz twoja kolej. - najwyższy czas, żeby go pokonać. Songo nie sprawdził wtedy na Nameck, czy wróg jeszcze żyje. To był jego największy błąd. Gdyby nie to, nie musiałbym przybywać z przyszłości i tego wszystkiego naprawiać.

- Hahaha, myśli, że cię wykończy! Niezły z ciebie żartowniś. - zaśmiał się ojciec Freezera. Za chwilę nie będzie mu tak wesoło, kiedy zabiję jego syna.

- Pomieszało mu się w głowie. Powiem ci coś, mały głupcze. Dysponując doskonałą techniką jak ja, można wyeliminować przeciwnika już w drugiej rundzie.

- Masz na myśli siebie? - zripostowałem. Mam nadzieję, że celnie. - Praktycznie nie żyłeś. Trzebabyło cię odrestaurować, żebyś mógł funkcjonować. Teraz zginiesz na dobre.

- Jak śmiesz mnie denerwować?- zapytał. - Ojcze, powinniśmy mu dać nauczkę. - odpowiedział. Będzie bronił się ojcem? Nie dziwię się. Większość jego ciała to kupa żelastwa.

- Dłużej nie zniosę takiego poniżenia. Będzie przykładnie ukarany. - stwierdził ojciec.

- Słusznie, osobiście się nim zajmę. - jednak będzie walczył sam? Robi się ciekawie.

- Mógłbym cię załatwić w kilka minut, uwierz mi. - oznajmiłem.

- Co ty nie powiesz? Jesteś bardzo arogancki.

- Powinieneś użyć wobec mnie całej swej mocy. Jestem bowiem o wiele silniejszy od Songa. - w tym momencie Freezer stanął jak wryty. Wiem, że boi się Songa, a tamta walka na Nameck, którą przegrał jest jego największym koszmarem.

- O kim on mówi? - zapytał ojciec. Freezer jednak nie był jeszcze w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Wyglądał, jakby sobie coś przypominał. Po chwili otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i się odezwał.

- Wspominałem ci ojcze o tym superwojowniku kosmicznym, z którym miałem przyjemność walczyć. - Żałosne. Jaka to była przyjemność? Songo napewno się przy tym bawił jak nigdy, ale nie on.

- Jesteście przyjaciółmi? - zapytał Freeza.

- Właściwie nigdy go nie spotkałem, ale znam jego imię. - Songo to prawdziwy bohater. Szkoda, że nie miałem możliwości go spotkać.

- Znasz tylko jego imię? - zdziwił się tyran. Czego on tu nie rozumie?

- Wiem co zamierzasz. Nie zrealizujesz jednak swoich planów. Chcesz zabić wszystkich ziemian przed przybyciem tego superwojownika.

- Rzeczywiście, mamy taki zamiar. Zlikwidowałeś dwóch moich najlepszych żołnierzy, więc musisz zginąć wraz z nimi. - zabiłem ich tak wielu, a jemu szkoda tylko dwóch? Prawdziwy potwór.

- Hmm... Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. - oznajmiłem pewny siebie.

- Ziemianie to słabeusze. Wymiotę ich w krótkim czasie.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. - powiedziałem, po czym zacząłem koncentrować w sobie całą swą siłę. Może i nie byłoby mi jej tyle potrzeba do zgładzenia Freezera, ale chciałem pokazać mu na co mnie stać. Przypomniałem sobie, jak mama opowiadała mi nieszczęścia spowodowane przez tego potwora. To dodało mi sił. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść pod wpływem fal mojej Ki. Poczułem w sobie znajome pulsowanie. Po chwili wokół mnie rozjaśniała złota aura, a włosy zmieniły kolor na blond. Tak, jestem super wojownikiem i jestem z tego dumny. Zauważyłem przerażoną twarz Freezera. Jego ojciec przyglądał się tylko z zaciekawieniem. Nie wiedział bowiem do czego zdolny jest wojownik mojego pokroju. Ten tchórz Freeza zaczął się cofać w kierunku statku. Chciał uciec? Żałosne.

- Niedowiary! To nie może być możliwe! - krzyknął.

- Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, jesteś super wojownikiem. - stwierdził większy.

- To chłodne spojrzenie! - wykrzykiwał nadal Freezer. Nie ma co, przestraszyłem go jak nigdy dotąd. Pożałuje wszystkich swych zbrodni.

- Na co czekasz atakuj! - rozkazałem.

- Proszę bardzo miernoto! Haaaaaaaaa! - stworzył promień laserowy i wycelował we mnie. Chyba nie myśli, że tak łatwo mnie pokona. Odparłem atak, a kula ognia uderzyła w pobliskie skały. Wybuch namieszał trochę w krajobrazie i wzniecił kurz. Zasłonił wszystko. Przeniosłem się niedaleko na wzniesienie.

- Myślę, że błędem byłoby zniszczenie tej planety. Songo nie będzie miał gdzie wylądować. - usłyszałem jak mówił ten większy.

- Słusznie. Trochę ich postraszę. - odpowiedział. Kurz opadł, a Freezer dostrzegł mnie na wzgórzu.

- To niemożliwe! - krzyknął. Za szybko zaczął się cieszyć. Nawet mnie nie drasnął, a on myślał, że nie żyję.

- Źle robisz nie doceniając mnie. Twoj koniec jest już bliski.- oznajmiłem.

- Ty nędzniku! Milcz! Idź do diabła! - utworzył następną kulę ognia i wycelował we mnie. Nie trafił. Wzniecił tylko następne kłęby kurzu.

- Brawo, walczysz jak sam diabeł. - uśmiechnął się ojciec. Freezer rzucił mu tylko szybkie i groźne spojrzenie. Następnie zwrócił swoją uwagę na mnie.

- Tracisz rozum. - stwierdziłem.- Zaślepia cię rządza władzy i to cię zgubi. Myślisz, że jesteś taki silny?

- Rzeczywiście, pora cię załatwić. - powiedział, a potem stworzył ogromną kulę ognia. Była wielka i pulsowała złowrogą energią. Wiem co chce zrobić. Nie uda mu się zniszczyć ziemi. Nie pozwolę na to.

- Co ty robisz? Chcesz roztrzaskać planetę? - zapytał ojciec.

- Trudno, poszukam Songa w kosmosie! - krzyknął i rzucił we mnie pocisk. Udało mi się ją pochwycić jedną ręką.

- Co to? - zapytał Freezer.

- Nie wierzę własnym oczom! - powiedział ojciec.

- Jak widzisz. Na co czekasz? - wciąż trzymałem w ręce pocisk od Freezera.

- Nie uda ci się, słyszysz? - wrzasnął i wystrzelił kolejnym promieniem. Trafił w kulę ognia, która po chwili wybuchła. Przeniosłem się szybko w inne miejsce. Pocisk zabłysł niesamowitym światłem. Po chwili było już po wszystkim.

- Gratulacje, byłem pewny, że ta miernota ci nie dorówna.

- Wracajmy do statku ojcze. Teraz na pewno już się go pozbyłem.

- Freezer !- zawołałem.

- Hę? - zapytał w niemym krzyku. Zauważył mnie. - Nigdy mnie nie pokonasz! To się okaże, pomyślałem. Przeniosłem się bliżej niego i przeciąłem go mieczem. Cięcie wykonałem idealnie. Rozszczepił się na dwie połowy. Nadal miał na twarzy ten sam okrzyk zdziwienia. Następnie pociąłem go na mniejsze kawałki i spaliłem Kikohą.

- Teraz kolej na ciebie. - zawołałem w kierunku przerażonego ojca.


	5. Chapter 5

V. Tajemnica.

- Niesamowite! - wykrzyczał Tenshinhan.

- Co miałeś na myśli? Nic nie widzę! - powiedziałam. Wkurzało mnie to, że nie miałam dostępu do krawędzi skały. Nie mogłam przez to oglądać całej tej akcji na dole.

- Chodź tu bliżej, to zobaczysz. - zaproponował Yamcha. Wspięłam się wyżej i zajęłam miejsce obok niego. No super, czuję się jak sardynka w puszce. Teraz widziałam już wszystko.

- To nie Songo. To ktoś inny, ale kto? Nie mam pojęcia.- stwierdził Tenshinhan.

- Jak wy możecie to wszystko widzieć? Ja ledwo zauważam statek. - powiedziałam.

- Racja, ten ktoś jest bardzo młody. - zauważył Krilan.

- Co się tam dzieje? - zapytałam. Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że mam w kieszeni kapsułkę z podręczną lornetką. Wyciągnęłam ją i rzuciłam na ziemię. Po chwili wyskoczyło z niej to, co potrzebowałam. Podniosłam lornetkę i przyłożyłam do oczu. Wspaniale, teraz wszystko widzę idealnie.

- Ten chłopak rozmawia z Freezerem. Ciekawe co z tego wyniknie. - odpowiedział Szatan Serduszko.

- Zapewne nic dobrego. Zapowiada się na wyczerpującą walkę. - stwierdził Yamcha. Miał rację, może i nie wyczuwałam energii Ki tak jak reszta, ale patrząc na tego młodzieńca, możnabyło stwierdzić, że jest silny. Promieniowała od niego niezwykła aura.

- Aaa... - krzyknęłam zaraz po tym jak jakiś pocisk uderzył niedaleko nas. Dlaczego atakują bezbronną kobietę?

- Ten młody odbił to z niesamowitą lekkością. - stwierdził Vegeta. Odezwał się po dłuższym czasie. Prawie zapomniałam, że w ogóle tu jest.

- Znowu rozmawiają. - powiedział Krilan.

- Ooo...- powiedzieli wszyscy. O co chodzi? Powoli zaczęło do mnie dochodzić co się dzieje. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Jeszcze tego brakuje! Zginę przygnieciona przez kamienie.

- On zamienia się w super wojownika! - krzyknął Songokan.

- Niemożliwe! - odpowiedział Vegeta. Spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam przerażenie w jego oczach. Po chwili trzęsienie ziemi ustało. Chwyciłam lornetkę i spojrzałam w dół. Nieznajomego chłopca otaczała niezwykle piękna powłoka. Była złota. Niesamowite. Super wojownik jak się patrzy.

- Hurra! - wrzasnęłam.- Jesteśmy uratowani!

- Nie ciesz się tak szybko. Co jeżeli załatwi Freezera, a potem przyjdzie po nas? - wysyczał Vegeta.

- To nas obronisz. Jesteś przecież najsilniejszy. - powiedziałam oschle. Chyba spodobało mu się to, co powiedziałam, bo uśmiechnął się na chwilę. Yamcha wysłał mi groźne spojrzenie. Nienawidził, kiedy opiekowałam się Vegetą. Nie znosił, kiedy mówiłam o nim, jak o przyjacielu, a nie jak o wrogu. Może i Vegeta był bezwzględny i zły, ale ja wiedziałam, że w głębi duszy jest kimś innym. Wszyscy zamilkli, a wyrazy ich twarzy były jednakowe. Byli przerażeni. Sparaliżowało ich. Postanowiłam dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Spojrzałam w dół i już wiedziałam. Freezer stworzył ogromną kulę ognia. Po chwili posłał ją w stronę chłopca. Jedno było pewne. Zniszczy ziemię. To oznacza, że i my zginiemy.

- Nie mam ochoty umierać.- szepnął do siebie Yamcha. - Dopiero co odzyskałem życie. Ogarnął mną smutek. To prawda. Niedawno zebraliśmy smocze kule i wskrzesiliśmy Yamchę, Tenshinhana i Chaoza. Pamiętam, jak rozpaczałam po śmierci Yamchy. Zabił go jeden z potrworków Vegety.

- Ooo... - usłyszałam kolejne jęki, ale tym razem zadowolenia. Ponownie skupiłam się na oglądaniu walki. Nieznajomy złapał kulę jedną ręką i szedł z nią w stronę Freezera. Tyran posłał jeszcze jeden pocisk w stronę chłopca i kula wybuchła. Wszystko na chwilę pojaśniało, zerwał się wiatr, a kawałki skał latały w powietrzu. Schowaliśmy się wszyscy i czekaliśmy na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Po chwili było już po wszystkim.

- O nie! - wrzasnął Krilan. Chłopca nigdzie nie było. Czyżby umarł? Było to bardzo możliwe. Wokół były tylko wielkie kłęby kurzu. Zaksztusiłam się dymem. Zasłoniłam ręką usta. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. To pewne, chłopiec nie żyje. Spojrzałam na Vegetę. Był dziwnie spokojny. Może ulżyło mu, że nadal jest jedynym kosmicznym wojownikiem na ziemi? Patrzył w górę. Zaciekawiło mnie to, co on tam widzi. Przyłączyłam się i zobaczyłam owego chłopca z wyciągniętym mieczem.

- Freezer! - usłyszałam. Kto to krzyczał? To ten nieznajomy. Miał piękny męski głos. Następnie usłyszałam tylko dzwięk cięcia. Przeciął Freezera na pół. Na początku nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Freezer pokonany. Songo może i był w stanie zabić go wtedy na Nameck, ale wolał darować mu życie. Ten za to, postanowił się zemścić. Według mnie chore myślenie. Ktoś daruje ci życie, a ty go za to nienawidzisz? Zapomniałam, że wojownicy tak mają. Wolą zginąć z ręki przeciwnika zatrzymując przy tym swój honor. Songo w pewnien sposób znieważył wtedy Freezera. Teraz go nie ma.

- Dlaczego się nie cieszycie? - zapytałam. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Wciąż mieli przerażone twarze. Po chwili Krilan się obudził z tego transu i zdołał mi odpowiedzieć.

- Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Zabił Freezera, ale to tylko dowodzi o tym, że jest o wiele od nas silniejszy. - odparł. Bał się tego uroczego chłopca? Miał może z osiemnaście lat. Niemożliwe, żeby był zły. Jestem przekonana o tym, że przyleciał tu nas ocalić. Z resztą, wygląda całkiem znajomo. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jest trochę podobny do Vegety. Niemożliwe. Czyżby jakaś jego rodzina? Wspomniałby o tym.

- Patrzcie! - zawołał Chaoz.

- Zabił tego drugiego. - powiedział Songokan. Spojrzałam przez lornetkę. Tak to prawda. W tym momencie tajemniczy chłopiec spojrzał w naszą stronę. Uniósł się w górę i leciał wprost na nas. Ze strachu upuściłam lornetkę.

- On tu leci. - zawiadomił Yamcha.

- Nie wyczuwam złej energii. - powiedział Krilan. Po chwili chłopiec znalazł się obok nas.

- Czekacie na Songa? Jego kapsuła wyląduje kilometr z tąd. Lećcie za mną! - powiedział, po czym poleciał na wskazane miejsce. Nie dochodziło do nas to co mówił. Pierwszy postanowił mu zaufać Songokan. Wzniósł się w górę. Już miał podążyć za nieznajomym, ale Yamcha złapał go za rękaw.

- Nie leć za nim! Co jeśli to pułapka? - ostrzegł.

- On zna mojego tatę! Poza tym pokonał Freezera. - odpowiedział Songokan. Wyrwał się Yamchy i odleciał.

- Lećmy za małym. Musimy mieć go na oku. - powiedział Krilan. Wszyscy oprócz Yamchy zgodzili się.

- Dlaczego nie lecimy? - zapytałam.

- Nie wiem. On ma takie dziwne oczy. Kogoś mi przypominają, ale nie wiem kogo.

- Chodźmy tam, nie chcę tu zostawać. - zaproponowałam. Yamcha przyznał mi rację. Po chwili lecieliśmy już na umówione miejsce.

- Jesteśmy. - powiedział. Dołączyliśmy do reszty. Chłopiec wyjął kapsułkę z kieszeni i rzucił nią o ziemię. Pojawiła się tam mała lodówka. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło ale postanowiłam poczekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

- Tu są napoje chłodzące, proszę się częstować. - powiedział z uśmiechem nieznajomy. Pierwszą puszkę wział Songokan.

- Stój! Co jeśli to trucizna? - ostrzegł Krilan.

- To oranżada. Songo będzie tu za trzy godziny. Myślę, że warto byłoby się schłodzić. - powiedział chłopiec. Krilan wziął następną.

- Dobre! - powiedział. - weźcie sobie.

- Hmm... - chciałam wstać i podejść do lodówki, ale Yamcha złapał mnie za rękę.

- Co ty masz dzisiaj z tym ostrzeganiem? - zapytałam lustrując go groźnym wzrokiem. Machnął ręką zrezygnowany. Otworzyłam drzwiczki i wzięłam jeden napój. Smakował całkiem w porządku.

- Jak masz na imię? - zapytałam nieznajomego. Ten zaczerwienił się i odpowiedział.

- Nie mogę tego zdradzić.

- W takim razie skąd pochodzisz?

- Z tąd. Mieszkam w mieście. - niesamowita informacja. Dlaczego prędzej go nie poznałam?

- Skąd znasz Songa?

- Bulma, przestań go wypytywać. - powiedział Yamcha. Zignorowałam go. Ostatnio często działał mi na nerwy.

- Nie mogę tego powiedzieć.

- A skąd wiedziałeś, że tutaj wyląduje?

- Tego także nie mogę wyjawić. - oznajmił, po czym jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił.

- A możesz przynajmniej powiedzieć ile masz lat? - nie dawałam za wygraną. Musiałam dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym tajemniczym chłopcu.

- To mogę powiedzieć. Mam siedemnaście lat.

- Hmm... Wyglądasz znajomo. - wymsknęło mi się. Chłopiec jednak nie zareagował.


End file.
